Minotaur
The Minotaur are a savage race, distinguished by their bull-like heads atop burly human bodies. They are a tribal people, the sundered remains of an ancient civilization, with various clans scattered across the Realms. The Uruz-Graoch settled in Hibernia, the Uruz-Deifrang in Midgard, and the Uruz-Korazh in Albion. The Minotaur are naturally brutish and sturdy. As a result, they have high Constitution and Strength values, but lower Quickness and Dexterity values. The Minotaur are also naturally resistant to heat and cold because of their thick hides. Minotaur are combative by nature and do not shy away from melee combat. They have access to heavy tank and high-damage tank classes, as well as hybrids. Appearance *'Uruz-Korazh / Albion:' Rustic, with long horns adorned with rings and other tribal decorations. *'Uruz-Graoch / Hibernia:' Naturalistic, with curving, classical Greek horns. *'Uruz-Deifrang / Midgard:' Savage and fierce, with battle scars and eye patches. Their horns are tipped and often plated with metal. Classes available to the Minotaur Lore During the civil war and the ensuing exodus, some of the Uruz were cut off from their clans and left behind. One such individual was Minos. During the war, a massive section of the Labyrinth he was attempting to secure collapsed, destroying the only obelisk that would reunite him with his people. Trapped with nothing but the creatures and vermin his people used to thwart invaders, Minos resigned himself to his fate to protect the single relic that had become trapped with him, the Ptoryx (later to be known as the Wings of Icarus). Though physically untouched by the passage of time, Minos' isolation eventually cost him his sanity and all sense of self. In fact, when he realized that he was losing his identity, he wrote his name on the wall so that he would remember who he was. Over time, all that mattered to him was caring for and protecting the Ptoryx. Eventually, humans found their way to Minos' Labyrinth. What they discovered was a massive, savage creature with the head of a bull and the body of a man. The humans who were not killed by his enraged onslaught caught glimpse of his name sprawled on the wall. The humans mistook his name for the name of the island beneath which the Labyrinth was located. From that point forward, the island was called Minos, and he became the Minotaur, the Bull of Minos. The story of Minos became a famous myth, though it changed with each generation who told it. Educated on history and legends, the kings of Midgard, Hibernia, and Albion, their advisors, and scholars were all familiar with the current version of the Minotaur myth. When the Uruz approached each Realm, the bull-headed men were uniformly referred to as Minotaurs. Despite the Uruz attempts to correct the humans, the name Minotaur stuck. Non-Minotaurs have never seen Minotaur females, and only the males journeyed to the human lands. Rumor and speculation have circulated among the humans and other races as to why this might be. Based on the indirect comments made by a few Minotaurs who had a little too much to drink, it is believed that the females are exceptionally beautiful and somehow look nothing like the males of the race. Meet the Clans While there were many Minotaur clans, three stuck out above the rest. They began as clans founded by three brothers, all sons of the High Chief Maghras, the ruler during the time of the civil war that destroyed the empire. The three brothers became bitter enemies and the blood feud between the clans persists until this day. These three clans were named after the three brothers, and distinct physical traits continued along those family lines with each passing generation. The leader of each clan also takes on the name of that ancestor. Midgard - Deifrang The dark fur and sharp horns of the Deifrang make these Minotaur seem meaner than they actually are. Village folk in Mularn discovered that a number of the Deifrang have a soft spot for children and kittens, both of which they will fiercely defend. Hibernia - Graoch Some individuals originally mistook the Graoch's white fur, ornately curved horns, and sleepy-eyed expressions for passivity. Following some broken bones and bloodied faces, that mistake was corrected. Albion - Korazh People step lightly around the Korazh. Their brown hide, thick, wide horns, and overbearing presence commands respect wherever they go. Even an unskilled Korazh standing guard would make someone think twice before starting trouble. Category:Albion Category:Midgard Category:Hibernia Category:Races